And I'm Bored!
by AliasSpyCrazy
Summary: SwanQueen. Emma was bored at work. Regina helped her out. Now if only Emma had been alone, she might have enjoyed it more.


**And I'm Bored**.

By: Aliasspycrazy

AN: First attempt at SwanQueen. I am sorry if it's totally off. I just figured this would be a fun piece. I don't own Regina or Emma…freaking sad if you ask me. All characters belong to ABC Once Upon A Time. OH and BTW - Lana Parrilla is freaking hot! That is all….read on!

**And I'm Bored.**

**Chapter One**

"Regina!" The name bounced off the walls as Emma walked through the mansion's doorway. She hurriedly walked to the brunette's office, knowing she would find her there.

"Regina!" She called out again as she opened the door.

And she had been right. There in her armchair was the famous Storybrooke Mayor all dressed in her usual dark tailored pencil skirt and dark maroon silk blouse; with a class of cider up to her lips, not completely covering up the smirk behind the glass.

"Ms. Swan," She sipped her drink. "What kind of manners are those, barging in here like that?"

"Yeah well, excuse me for not having a _mommy_ to have taught me any! But that's beside the point! Do you have any idea what you just did?"

Emma walked over to the Mayor and sat opposite of her on sofa. She slightly grimaced, trying not to squirm and think about her…_situation_.

"What I did?" Regina asked, eyebrow risen, composed as ever; voicing that straight forward sharp tone as usual.

"Do you have _any_ idea who the hell was infront of me?"

"No but, I am sure you're going to tell me." Regina stated with lack of enthusiasm.

Emma huffed. "Archie!"

Emma was mad. She was fuming. She was so embarrassed, she was hell of uncomfortable and right now, Regina's passive face was making it worse.

"Did you not hear me? Archie! As in _Archie_!" She threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her situation.

Regina looked at Emma then. Hair messy from what she assumed trying to get here as soon as possible. Face completely flushed, pink cheeks and nostrils flaring; breathing hard.

She tried to hold it in, really she did. But she couldn't.

So she laughed, hard.

Emma glared at Regina for a few seconds before her lips started to pull into a smile as she heard Regina laugh. Soon enough she too, was laughing along with the Mayor. The sound was amazing; she always did love Regina's laugh.

As she calmed down from her laughter, Emma noticed that Regina had walked over to her, so she stood up to meet the Mayor face to face.

"Well dear, how was I supposed to know anyone was there? You said you were bored, so I helped you out." There was a playful glint in Regina's eyes that made Emma highly doubt that she hadn't know she had company.

"Uhu" Emma said, playfully being skeptical.

"See if I help you out next time you text me that you're bored." Regina tried to be completely serious. "I do have better things to do with my time then be giving the Sherriff a help with anything."

Emma inched forward and grabbed Regina by the waist, pulling them together no space was between their lower half's. She loved having Regina close to her.

"Hey! I didn't say I didn't enjoy it." She winked. "But do you have any clue how hard it was to be quiet? To play it off? And honestly, as good as it felt, it was mortifying!"

She looked into the chocolate brown eyes she's loved for a while now and saw them glimmer again. She knew what was coming.

Regina laughed. _AGAIN_!

"Oh yeah, go ahead and laugh at me. You weren't there to see Archie's face! He wouldn't leave and he kept asking if I was ok, that I looked flushed, and that I was sweating! Shit, he was even trying to grab my arms and I was trying to push him away!"

The Mayor smiled at Emma.

"Well Ms. Swan, I hope you've learned your lesson about letting your boss know you're bored during work hours."

"Psh!" Emma said smiling. "Never! Plus, isn't that the benefit of dating the Mayor?"

Regina raised her famous eyebrow. "The Mayor or the 'Evil Queen'?"

"There's a difference?" Emma joked.

"Very funny, Swan" Regina pulled away but, not before giving Emma a quick chaste kiss. "Now, as much as I like having you here, you smell! So go freshen up and then you can tell me _all_ about this incident of yours."

Emma pouted "I do not smell!"

Regina gave her _the_ look.

"Ok! Fine! I'll go shower." Emma said, talking off her jacket and making her way out of the study. "I can't wait to tell you all about me coming in my pants infront of Archie!_ Archie!." _She yelled as she kept walking away from Regina; whose smile was still in place.

And End! LOL…


End file.
